Valentine's Night
by 290915
Summary: Di malam valentine, Naruto meminta kado yang super mustahil bagi Sasuke. Yaitu meminta pria Uchiha tersebut untuk menadi Ukenya... Lalu, bagaimana dengan si raven yang mengaku ultimate seme itu? Apa dia mau diperuke selama sehari untuk menjadi kado si pirang?#pair:SasuNaru/NaruSasu.. Warn: di dalam.. RnR


**Valentine Night...**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto...**

 **Pair: NaruSasuNaru...**

 **Warning; OOC, AU, Yaoi, Typo, NC...**

 **#_# #_# #_#**

"Sasuke, boleh aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan masalah coklat, bukan juga bunga. Aku hanya ingin dirimu, menjadi 'kado' valentineku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku... Ingin sekali kau menjadi _Uke_ ku, sehari saja!"

 **BUAAGGH**

Dan Naruto tak sanggup menahan suaranya yang melengking keras karena kesakitan setelah Sasuke menonjok rahangnya keras-keras.

"Akh! Sakit- _Teme_! Kau ini, kenapa sampai memukulku segala sih?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelus pipinya yang memerah, dan mungkin akan membiru tidak lama lagi. Pupil birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, kesal karena sikap sang pacar yang suka ringan tangan. Walau dia juga sering bersikap begitu. Yah, sebagai sesama cowok, bertengkar lewat adu jotos kan sudah biasa.

"Kau yang kenapa? Apa maksudmu dengan menjadikanku _UKE_ di hari Valentine?" balas Sasuke cepat, dengan menekankan kata ' _Uke_ '.

"Aku cuma ingin suasana baru dalam bercinta, lagipula kau selalu berada 'diatas', apa kau tidak bosan? Kita pacaran sudah 4 tahun, dan selama 2 tahun kita 'bercinta' tak pernah sedikitpun kita merubah posisi!" Naruto balik membentak, bukannya dia sudah gila atau apa sampai mengatakan hal demikian pada _Seme_ nya itu, tapi memang benar, jika Uzumaki Naruto merasa bosan menjadi _Uke_ saat 'bercinta'. Pemuda itu hanya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, meski untuk sekali ini saja.

"Jangan konyol, _Idiot_!"

'Kau terlalu egois, kau hanya menginginkan kenikmatanmu sendiri saja! Kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku!" bentak Naruto, pertengkaran diantara mereka berdua tidak bisa dihindari rupanya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi _Uke_!" tolak Sasuke, dengan menggebrak meja makan tempat keduanya ngobrol sore ini. Mata hitamnya memandang tajam Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan tanpa gentar sedikit pun.

"Menjadi _Uke_ tidak akan membuamu menjadi lemah, _Teme_!" sahut Naruto, seakan mengerti apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini. "Lagipula ini hanya sekali saja, aku tidak memintamu bertukar posisi terus. Hanya sekali, untuk mengobati rasa bosanku saat 'bercinta', dan khusus valentine tahun ini saja!" tandas Naruto.

Sasuke berdecih, tetap menolak keinginan Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Uchiha tidak mungkin menjadi _UKE_ , apapun alasannya. Uchiha harus berada diatas, sesuai harga dirinya. "Tidak bisa, aku menolak menjadi Ukemu walau hanya sehari." Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto terdiam di kursi meja makan. Pergi keluar apartemen yang keduanya sewa, entah kemana. Yang jelas, Sasuke hanya ingin menenangkan diri dari percakapan konyolnya dengan Naruto barusan.

 **. . # . .**

"Kau dan Naruto bertengkar hanya karena hal itu? Yang benar saja, Sasuke?" Suigetsu, teman baik Sasuke tak mampu menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke menjelaskan semua efek kemurungannya beberapa jam belakangan. "Kau marah karena menolak menjadi _Uke_ dan kabur kemari? Ckckck, konyol."

Uchiha Sasuke memilih mengacuhkan Suigetsu, dengan meneguk setengah gelas Wine yang bartender sajikan padanya. Tidak peduli pada kadar alkohol yang mampu membuatnya mabuk kapanpun.

"Aku Uchiha Sui, dan aku _Seme_..." tegas Sasuke sesaat setelah memesan 1 botol Wine lagi. Tidak peduli pada kepalanya yang mulai pusing, atau wajahnya yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Tapi permintaan Naruto itu hal wajar, mengingat kalian sama-sama laki-laki. Lagipula, Naruto tadi bilang 'itu' hanya untuk sekali saja 'kan? Dan... Asal kau tau, aku dan Sai juga sering sekali bertukar posisi, dan itu tidak buruk kok."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ocehan Suigetsu, "Menjadi _Uke_ tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Kau boleh egois dan terus mendapatkan 'peranmu', tapi pikirkan perasaan kekasihmu, Sas." Pemuda berambut perak itu kini terlihat tegas, entah kenapa? Padahal biasanya Sasuke mengenal Suigetsu sebagai pemuda pecicilan yang arogan, tapi kenapa Suigetsu yang sekarang menjadi lebih tegas dan dewasa. ' _Ha-ah... Mungkin dia begini karena obrolan mengenai seks.'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kalau kau terus keras kepala, sementara Naruto merasa tingkat kebosanan tinggi, bisa-bisa, Naruto selingkuh darimu..." Mulai Suigetsu, dan untuk kata-katanya yang satu ini, membuat Sasuke menjadi 'panas', tidak terima. Ingin mencoba mengacuhkan kata-kata Suigetsu, Sasuke malah semakin bersemangat meneguk cairan memabukkan berwarna merah dalam gelasnya, walau ia mulai emosi dan galau tingkat Dewa.

"Dan lagi, kau tau 'kan kalau Naruto sedang dekat dengan Juniornya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Coba kalau aku bukan tipe setia, pasti akan kujadikan Gaara sebagai _Uke_ ku, karena dia imut sekali..." Suigetsu terus berkomentar tanpa memperhatikan raut muka Sasuke yang berubah menjadi kesal.

"Yah, semoga saja Naruto tidak terpikat pada Gaara dan menjadikannya _Uke_.."

 **BRAAAKK**

Sasuke menggebrak meja bar di depannya, wajahnya merah, dan kepalanya pusing sekali, untuk berdiripun dia sudah sangat kewalahan, benar-benar alkohol adalah kelemahan Sasuke. Tanpa banyak berbicara, ia segera meninggalkan temannya yang berpupil ungu itu, tentu saja setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang unuk membayar minuman yang telah ia konsumsi. Sedangkan Suigetsu hanya menggeleng-geleng bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang memang super duper keras kepala. Paling tidak, ia sudah memberikan penjelasan pada si Raven, walau ujung-ujungnya, si Raven jadi marah padanya.

 **. . # . .**

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang tinggal beberapa persen saja, dengan kondisi kalut dan emosi, Sasuke berjalan sendirian menuju apartmennya dan Naruto. Kepalanya pusing sekali, dan lagi hanya untuk berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya yang biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu 15 menit saja, entah kenapa berat sekali. Sesekali Sasuke terhuyung saat berjalan, mabuk memang membuat Sasuke menjadi kewalahan. Belum lagi...

 _'Ini bukan masalah coklat, bukan juga bunga. Aku hanya ingin dirimu menjadi 'kado' valentineku.'_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ucapan Naruto siang tadi melintas secara tidak sopan di kepalanya yang serasa ingin pecah kali ini.

 _'A-aku... ingin sekali kau menjadi_ Uke _ku, sehari saja!'_

"Ukh... Dasar, Idiot!..." Geram Sasuke sambil meremas bagian depan kepalanya.

 _'Aku cuma ingin suasans baru dalam bercinta... Kau terlalu egois, kau hanya menginginkan kenikmatanmu sendiri saja. Kau tidak pernah mempedulikanku!'_

"Aarrgghh... Kau yang egois, _Dobe_! Kau yang seenaknya memaksakan kehendakmu, aku tau kau bosan, tapi mengubah-ubah posisi _Seme_ dan _Uke_ seenaknya tidak bisa kuterima..." Marah Sasuke dalam hati. Ia benar-benar emosi jika mengingat perkataan Naruto. Dia _Seme_ , dan akan tetepa menjadi _Seme_ sampai kapanpun.

 _'Asal kau tau, aku dan Sai juga sering sekali bertukar posisi, dan itu tidak buruk kok.'_

Kepala Sasuke semakin ingin pecah ketika ucapan Suigetsu terniang dalam otaknya.

 _'Menjadi Uke tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Kau boleh egois dan terus mendapatkan 'peranmu', tapi pikirkan perasaan kekasihmu, Sas...'_

Sasuke meraung frustasi, ia tak yakin dengan kondisinya sendiri. Dan ia merutuk pada dirinya yang sudah dengan bodohnya menghabiskan gelas demi gelas Wine yang membuat otaknya tidak terkontrol seperti ini. Tubuhnya lemas, hampir hilang kesadaran, dan pandangannya memburam dan makin lama semakin tak fokus melihat jalanan yang gelap. Ia makin kesal dengan otaknya yang tak bisa menghapus semua kata-kata Naruto dan Suigetsu seharian ini.

 _'Kalau kau terus keras kepala, sementara tingkat sebosanan Naruto semakin memuncak, bisa-bisa Naruto selingkuh... Dan lagi, kau tau 'kan kalau Naruto sedang dekat dengan juniornya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara. Yah, semoga saja Naruto tidak terpikat pada Gaara dan menjadikannya_ Uke _...'_

Dan Sasuke reflek menghentikan langkahnya yang sempoyongan, guna mencerna kata-kata terakhir Suigetsu padanya. Ketakutan kini telah benar-benar menguasai dirinya sekarang. Pemuda berbola mata hitam itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau kau selingkuh, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku..." Keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucat Sasuke yang masih memerah karena efek alkohol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru. Aku tidak mau kau berpaling dariku." Lelaki tampan itu menggeleng lemah, dia mulai gila dengan pemikiran-pemikiran dalam otaknya.

 _'Menjadi_ Uke _, tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Kau boleh egois dan terus mendapatkan 'peranmu', tapi pikirkan perasaan kekasihmu, Sas.'_

Pupil Sasuke mengecil, seakan baru mendapat ilham atau apalah namanya, ia mendadak menjadi lebih bersemangat. Seringai iblis tersungging di bibirnya, sebelum ia kembali menyusuri trotoar menuju apartemennya, walau kondisi fisik Sasuke tak lebih baik dari tadi.

 **._._. X ._._.**

Naruto sedang terdiam di atas sofa ruang tamu, menyaksikan acara televisi tengah malam yang amat sangat membosankan. Sesekali diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dinding, pukul 1 dini hari. Ia mulai cemas karena Sasuke belum pulang sejak tadi sore, ditambah handphone si Raven yang tidak bisa dihubungi makin membuatnya panik. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Semenya itu, apalagi ia mengenal Sasuke sebagai pemuda nekat jika sedang emosi.

"Ck, Sasuke... Kau kemana saja sih?" Ia memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat, hanya ingin menghapus sedikit perasaan gundahnya.

CKLEEK

Deg!

Jantungnya berdegus 2 kali lebih cepat, ketika mendengar bunyi cekelan pintu dari belakangnya. Ia ingin sekali membukakan pintu, tapi ia takut jika itu bukan Sasuke. Ia takut itu perampok yang sering menggemparkan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, dan terlebih lagi ia takut jika itu hantu.

GLEK

Naruto melenan ludahnya paksa, mulai panik, wajahnya terlihat lebih horor dan pucat dari tadi.

CKLEEK CKLEEEK

"Ukh..." Tapi dia 'kan cowok, bagaimana bisa ia 'menguasai' Sasuke kalau dengan rampok atau hantu saja ia takut. Jadi, dengan tekat penuh ia mulai berdiri dari atas sofa, sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk segi empat ia melangkah menuju pintu utama. Sedikit lagi ia akan membuka pintu, tapi bunyi BRUUGH dari arah luar membuatnya makin ketakutan. Sebelum membuka pintunya, lebih baik diintip dulu melalui lubang kunci. Pupil birunya mencari kemana-mana, dan tidak menemukan apapun di balik pintu berwarna abu-abu di depannya ini.

"Ti-tidak ada siapapun?" gusarnya, "Mungkin tidak ada apa-apa, tapi..." Wajah Naruto masih horor, tapi ia bertekat untuk memastikan siapa dan bunyi apa tadi. Jadi, setelah menelan ludah paksa, pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan cepat bermaksud mengejutkan siapapun yang sedang ada di balik pintu.

"Haay, siapa kau-" ucapannya menganggantung diudara, bukannya membuat seseorang itu terkejut, malah ia yang dibuat terkejut. "Sa-Sasuke!" Dia syok bukan main, pupilnya mengecil ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya tersungkur tidak berdaya diatas lantai keramik yang dingin dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Panik Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang mungkin benar-benar pingsan karena mabuk-mabukan tadi.

 **. . # . .**

"Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas!" Omel Naruto sambil mengompres kening Sasuke dengan air dingin, tidak hanya karena mabuk, Sasuke kini juga demam karena pemuda itu tidak biasa keluar saat malam hari apalagi dengan kondisi cuaca yang dingin.

"Kau pasti memikirkan kata-kataku sampai begini, ya?" Ia membasuh wajah pucat Sasuke dengan penuh kasih. "Maafkan aku ya, aku salah.."

Naruto mendekati wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur, mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat dan menggelitik wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya dan membuka mata. Telapak tangan hangat Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi Naruto, dan membingkainya. "Aku _Semen_ ya, Naruto..." Lirih Sasuke lemah, tatapannya terlihat sendu, "Aku tidak mau jadi _Uke_ , dan kau tak boleh egois..."

'EEEHH?!' Naruto syok, kenapa Sasuke yang baru sadar malah mengatakan hal seperti itu? Lagipula, yang egois bukannya sebaliknya? Seenaknya saja Sasuke itu.

"Aku tau, kau _Seme_ nya, dan aku hanya bercanda mengenai perkataanku tadi, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikanmu Uke kok," hibur Naruto, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Naruto marah-marah tidak jelas, mengingat keadaan Sasuke yang tidak sehat. Kekasih kejam macam apa dia kalau sampai benar-benar mengatakan hal tadi?

"Tapi kalau aku tidak menjadi 'kado' dihari Valentain, aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku?" Suara lemah Sasuke malah terdengar seperti desahan di telings Naruto yang berwajah memerah karena sangat dekat dengan wajah pucat kekasihnya yang tetap tampan. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, dan pacaran dengan Gaara karena aku tidak mau menjadi _Uke_ 'kan?"

Sasuke mabuk. Itulah yang bisa Naruto simpulkan karena celotehan-celotehan konyol Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Lagipula, sejak kapan Sasuke yang cool dan pendiam jadi banyak omong begini kalau bukan karena sedang mabuk? Ck, Sasuke ngaco! Dan lagi, Naruto mulai pegal dengan posisinya ini.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lebih baik kau istirahat, tidak perlu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, oke!"

"Cium aku, dan buktikan kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu!" pinta Sasuke, membuat Naruto mengerlingkan kedua matanya. Tapi, Naruto tak menolak keinginan Sasuke itu. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya dengan mencium kekasihnya sendiri 'kan? Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera memagut bibir Sasuke, mengecap rasa hangat Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Meski tak sebergairah biasanya, mereka berdua tetap menikmati pagutan intim itu.

 **._._. X ._._.**

Warna merah jambu, coklat, kado, boneka, dan segala pernak pernik valentain lainnya membuat Sasuke risih. Ia heran, kenapa harus ada hari valentain? Bukankah cinta bisa diungkapkan kapanpun tanpa harus menunggu tanggal ini?

 _Che.. Menyebalkan,_ umpatnya. Sekedar mengingatkan, keadaan Sasuke kini jauh lebih baik dari 3 hari yang lalu. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang mulai kembali beraktifitas, seperti kuliah misalnya. Sekarang, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Dan ia yakin, Naruto pasti sudah berada di rumah, dan menyiapkan beberapa hidangan untuk makan malam nanti. Mengingat Naruto, entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi ingat permintaan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana jika memikirkan keinginan kekasih pirangnya itu. Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Haruskah ia merelakan dirinya diper _Uke_ oleh si ' _Uke_ ' untuk sekali ini saja? Tapi bukankah itu melanggar undang-undang perUchiha-an? Tapi ini demi Naruto, demi membahagiaankan Naruto. Dia tidak boleh egois, hanya saja keinginan Naruto itu terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan. Dia tidak mau menjadi _Uke_ , dan tidak bisa menjadi _Uke_ meski untuk semalam saja.

 _Ouh.. Tuhan, beri aku petunjuk..._ Pinta si raven dalam hati.

 **. . # . .**

"Ukhh... Mnnhhh..." Menghabiskan malam Valentain dengan berkencan bersama pasangan normal itu, adalah hal yang sudah biasa. Tapi melewati malam valentain dengan 'bercinta' itu adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan. Bukan apa-apa, sepasang kekasih, lelaki dan perempuan dilarang untuk berhubungan seks selama mereka belum menikah, dan dianggap melanggar norma-norma yang berlaku. Tapi jika yang melakukan seks sesama pria, itu lain lagi. Meski homo dilarang, tapi seks sesama pria-tentu tanpa diketahui banyak orang-adalah hal yang 'lumrah'. Seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto ini contohnya. Keduanya adalah satu dari banyaknya pasangan homo yang ada di Konohagakure. Malam ini, tepat pukul 20.10 mereka sudah standby di atas ranjang selepas makan malam hanya untuk memadu kasih.

Peluh, savila, erangan, dan gerakan, menyatu dalam irama cinta yang menggairahkan. Menghapus logika, mengenyahkan 'kesadaran', demi tercapainya sebuah kenikmatan.

"Sukeehh.." Desah nafas yang memburu, menjadi bukti jika mereka terbuai. Terombang-ombing oleh kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

"Akkhhh..." Memanja atau dimanja, merangsang atau dirangsang, semua tetap menikmati posisi masing-masing. Demi satu keinginan, mencapai surga cinta bersama-sama.

 _'Menjadi Uke tidak akan membuatmu lemah.'_

 _'Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu kado di malam valentain.'_

 _'Aku juga sering berubah-ubah posisi.'_

Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, tepat ketika ia mengoral milik Naruto dalam mulutnya. Keinginan Naruto, dan semua perkataan Suigetsu, kembali menari-nari dalam pikirannya, dan itu membuatnya galau. Hanya sehari, dia tak perlu melakukan ini lebih dari sekali. Khusus malam ini, di malam valentain, Sasuke akan merelakan dirinya, untuk 'dimanja' balik oleh Naruto. Memberikan 'hadiah' yang sudah sangat dirindukan oleh si pirang. Tepat di hari valentain sesuai kemauan _Uke_ nya'.

Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke berdiri dan menghentikan kegiataannya. Mengambil kesempatan saat Naruto memejamkan mata dan terbuai oleh kenikmatan yang tadi dibuatnya, Sasuke menyiapkan lubangnya di atas milik Naruto yang lembab dan tegang. Tanpa penetrasi, hanya mengandalkan mental, Sasuke melesakan kejantanan Naruto, ke dalam lubangnya, dalam sekali sentak, dan...

"AAAKHH!"

Naruto terbelalak, suara erangan kesakitan Sasuke dan miliknya yang dikelilingi oleh 'sesuatu' yang sempit dan kering membuatnya membuka mata. Dan saat pupil birunya menjadi tau apa yang terjadi, saat itulah ia mengerti, jika Sasuke mencoba memasukkan milik Naruto, ke dalam lubangnya.

"Sahh-Sukeeh?"

"Haah... Haah... Haah..." Pemuda berambut raven itu tak menyahut, hanya diam saja, menenangkan dirinya, tanpa mau bergerak lebih. Panas menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya, sakit, dan perih.

"Sasukeehh!"

"Akhh..." Dan si pirang itu malah bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mendorong badan Sasuke balik menjadi di bawahnya dengan gerakan cepat. Inginnya ia segera melepaskan miliknya dari lubang sempit _Seme_ nya, tapi hal itu malah memperdalam tusukan di dalam sana, sekaligus membuat Sasuke meraung antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Akh... Ennhh... Ennkkhhh..." tangan Sasuke terkulai ke samping tubuhnya, matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, analnya seperti dibakar saat ini, dan tenaganya seakan menghilang tanpa sisa. Adik Uchiha Itachi ini baru mengerti, jika menjadi _Uke_ begitu 'menyakitkan' seperti ini. Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti setengah pingsan, Naruto segera melepaskan miliknya dari lubang si Raven, dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, tak ingin kembali menyakiti pemuda yang nampak tak berdaya di bawahnya ini.

"Kau bodoh!" Rutuk Naruto, ia menatap Sasukenya dengan kesal sekaligus sedih, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi?"

Sasuke masih diam saja, mengatur hela nafasnya, tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang menduduki perutnya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka sudah melakukan hal konyol yang membuat dirinya kesakitan. Dan, ia baru sadar, jika inilah yang sering ia lakukan pada Naruto selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi 'hadiah', sesuai keinginanmu," balas Sasuke lemah.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu! Itu hanya akan menyakitimu! Juga aku.." Lirih Naruto, matanya berkaca-kaca, bahagia bercampur sedih. Tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke segila ini.

"Maafkan aku." mohon Sasuke setelah sedikit lebih baik. Ia raih puncak kepala Naruto dan menariknya mendekat, ke dadanya. "Aku egois selama ini, aku tidak mau mengelah soal 'posisi', aku tau, kau pasti 'terluka'."

Naruto menggeleng cepat, dan berkata, "Jangan bodoh, aku suka posisiku. Menjadi _Uke_ itu tidak buruk, terlebih... kau selalu melakukanku dengan baik dan lembut."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia lega mendengar penjelasaan si Pirang. Naruto senang menjadi _Uke_ nya ketika seks, dan itu membuat Sasuke lega. "Naruto, dimalam valentain ini aku minta satu permintaan padamu!"

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tanpa ekpresi Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Malam ini, jadikan aku milikmu, buat aku menjadi _Uke_ mu..."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, dan lakukan saja... Mmpphhh..." Nada intimidasi Ssuke terbungkam, oleh ciuman Naruto. Menyerang bibir dan mulutnya dengan ganas. Sasukepun tak mau kalah, ia tak ingin menjadi lemah hanya karena diperUke untuk malam ini. Maka dari itu, ia membalas serangan lidah dan gigi Naruto, dengan tak kalah liar, tak peduli pada darah yang merembes dari sela-sela ciuman mereka karena terlalu bersemangat, sebab malam ini, waktunya untuk 'bercinta'.

 **+._.+ X +._.+**

"Slrrp... Uhnmm... Mnnpp..." Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, membiarkan Naruto memainkan putingnya yang menegang bergantian. Memanjanya, hingga klimaks entah yang keberapa kalinya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke mulai menikmati posisinya, tidak buruk juga. Lagipula, Naruto begitu cekatan memanja tubuhnya. Menikmati saat-saat 'bercinta' dengan sang Uke memperUkenya. Tidak peduli kau berada dalam posisi Top atau Bottom. Yang terpenting adalah keduanya tidak bercinta dengan pasangan lain. Yang penting mereka saling mencintai, yang penting mereka selalu bersama. Yang penting Naruto menjadi milik Sasuke, dan Sasuke menjadi milik Naruto.

 **._._. X ._._. OWARI ._._. X ._._.**

Gimana fanficnya, Shae harap gak ada kecewa ama pairnya.. Jangan lupa review ya,

Salam Hatsuki...


End file.
